Toledo Early College Of High Sorcery (TECHS)
by MyHarryPotterAddiction
Summary: Known as Toledo Early College High School to most, TECHS isn't a normal school. Sure the kids that go there are intelligent, but that's not what makes them special. Our school is extraordinary because it's magic. You now go to the Toledo Early College of High Sorcery. It only lets in the most powerful of the year and have strict rules. Will you be able to survive the year?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about starting over I just felt the need to add and change a coupe things. sorry if I confused you with my changes. this is my first fanfic so im a little nervous. Sorry!**

* * *

It was a normal Thursday when I left the house this morning. I had a pop quiz in English so I was in a stinky mood already when school let out, then I got a text from my mom.

_Sorry but my car has a flat and you'll have to walk home today sweetie. Maybe you can walk with Alyssa and Serenity?_

Great just one more thing that went wrong in my life today. Thankfully I caught Serenity before she left. It was a good half-hour walk and we filled the time with talk.

_"So why do you have to walk home today?"_ She asked

_"Because my mom's car has a flat tire" _I say, realizing the throbbing in my feet and wish that I had gym today so that I could change into my tennis shoes.

"_Hmmm_"

"_Hmmm what?" I_ don't like it when Serenity _hmmms_, it normally means that she has a bad idea.

"_ It's just that, my mom gave me the same excuse ._"

"_Maybe it's just a coincidence?_" I say hopefully

"_ When our parents do something together, it's usually not a coincidence _" She says with that trouble making glint in her eyes.

" Oh no " I sigh because I know I'll do it anyway.

We do our normal research on Facebook and look at our moms post for the day.

" My mom posted something about some interesting surprise in the mail " I say

"I thought your mom's car has a flat tire?"

"What do you mean?" My face in my phone.

"Well she's gone"

"What!" I yell. "Well at least I have a key" I said softer.

"What's this?" Serenity asks, holding up an envelope assessed to my mom. Well to the parent or guardian of me anyway.

"What's TECHS?" I ask.

"No idea"

* * *

"Want to go up to my room and play m Xbox?" I say because I'm bored.

"Sure, Nicole" she says.

We are playing for about a half hour when I hear my moms car beep.

"Stay upstairs!" She yells.

"Okay" we yell in unison, then we burst out laughing.

We keep playing for about half an hour when the power goes out.

"MOM" I yell

There isn't an answer. I give Serenity ** the look** and we grab our pocket knifes. We go down stairs quietly and quickly when we get down there we see candles lighting a path through the house. We put our pocket knifes away because if someone is in the house the kitchen knifes would be better anyway, and our parents don't know that we have pocket knifes. we follow the candles. they stop at the door to the living room. We stop at the door and look at each other, we both know that this is something our moms would do. We reach for the doorknob.


	2. Chapter 2

**EmeraldStorm7: no they're not. This school mostly accepts muggleborns. Though I'm not sure about something yet so she might not be ;) don't want to give much away**

* * *

_We stop at the door and look at each other, we both know that this is something our moms would do. We reach for the doorknob_.

* * *

"SUPRIZE" Blinding light and noise. That's all I can see or hear.

The room finally comes into focus. Our moms are there with a bunch of our friends. Wow I have some loud friends. I turn to look at Serenity just as she's turning to look a me. It's hard to surprise one of us let alone both of us. I'm slightly impressed in our moms, and I can see that Serenity is too. My mom comes up.

"What's all this?" I ask her.

"I'll tell you with everybody else" Great so nobody knows what they're doing here.

I go around and talk to some of my friends, they're just as curious as I am to know what's going on. I think it has something to do with that "interesting piece of mail" she got earlier.

"Attention everybody" I here over the crowd, I turn t see my mom standing on the couch, "Nicole, Serenity, can you come up here please" my mom asks even though we know its not a question. we go and stand on the couch. my mom would normally be yelling at us for this.

"Now anyone who is friends with me and Crystal" Serenity's mom " on Facebook* knows that we both got something interesting in the mail today."

"Congratulations" Crystal starts "you daughter has been accepted into the Toledo Early College High School, TECHS for short. If completed to the fullest extent, your student would graduate form high school with an associate degree from the University of Toledo. And your student would have the once in a lifetime opportunity to do so. We only accept incoming freshmen and once you leave you may not come back."

Serenity and I look at each other. The fact that our moms are doing this together means that we both got in.

* * *

School seems so boring now hat I know that I'm going somewhere different next year, I mean how many eighth graders can say that they are bored in fourth quarter algebra? Maybe three or four. Hopefully it will be a little harder. Hopefully I wont have to take algebra again. This is what I think about all day. Keyser is so boring. Even our principle's name isn't original, I mean Mrs. Kaeser at Keyser. Thankfully we only have about a week left of school so I only have to put up with these imbeciles for another week.

* * *

"Mom?" I call when I get home. I go and peek inside her room and she's sleeping so I go and make a hot pocket for an after school snack. The microwave goes off and I hear my mom turn in her room. I really need to get a microwave upstairs. I take my hot pocket upstairs and start on my algebra homework. I'm done and on the computer within the hour. I hear something downstairs and assume that it's my mom, until I hear my mom scream.

I run down stairs and silently curse myself I left my pocketknife on my dresser. I run into the kitchen and grab the butcher knife. "MOM" I yell.

"I'M FINE" I hear back. I put the knife away. "What happened?" I ask.

"I looked at the clock and didn't hear you running around the house." she says simply, but I know her well enough that I know she's lying. I don't call her on it, but let her believe that I believe her. "Sorry that I didn't wake you up you but weren't home when I left the house this morning so I didn't know how much sleep you had gotten."

"It's alright but your could have woken my up, I would have gone straight back to sleep"

"No you wouldn't have you would have insisted that you had enough sleep and then you would have been cranky, and frankly I don't want to dal with a cranky mom."

"Why don't you start dinner and I'll be out in a second"

**3rd person**

"Sure mom" Nicole says as she leaves the room

A man appears in the room with a small _pop_. He is tall with brown hair and eyes. He doesn't look at Diana as he speaks.

"How old?"

"She isn't yours if that's what your thinking, William" she replies with a hint of protection in her voice.

He looks her in the eyes when he says "You say she's not mine but you go through all this trouble to keep her existence from me. Effort wasted on your part. It took me fifteen years but I finally found what you were keeping from me."

"You have to go." She says curtly.

"Fine, but I will meet my daughter."

**1st person**

When my mom comes out of the bedroom she looks worried. "What's up?" I try again

"Nothing, I just couldn't find my phone" I know that this is a lie because her phone was on her pillow when I left the room, but I still don't push her. She would tell me if I needed to know.

* * *

***I DO NOT own Facebook or harry potter**


End file.
